


Logic is the Worst

by igottoomuchwriting



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Nines name is Richard, Post-Canon, Soft Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, nines has a nightmare, scared Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: Nines has stayed up for days at a time before. This time was no different. The only thing that was different was the vision he had.





	Logic is the Worst

Richard did not understand why the detective had to make a habit of disappearing during crime scenes. It was starting to get on the androids nerves.

Richard does not remember seeing the detective after they arrived. It was as if as soon as he parked the car, he ran away from Richard’s sights. If he did not stay near his partner, he does not doubt that something bad may happen.

Though, nothing bad ever happens. Logically the detective knows what he is doing. Though Richard was built to do the same things as Gavin plus some, Gavin has more expertise by being in the field constantly. He knows how to hide, how to talk down suspects, how to dodge a bullet and what to do if he gets hit. He even has Richard on speed dial so that if anything happens and Richard is not near him, he can easily contact his partner.

That being said, they were called for a drug raid. That is what Richard remembers at least. It is not often that they get separated when it comes to drugs, seeing as drug addicts can be very unpredictable and either of them could get hurt in a split second. 

If Richard did not find the detective soon, he was sure that he would have to contact the lieutenant or Connor for backup.

A notification popped up in the corner of Richard’s vision.

Gavin Reed:  _ hurry up tincan _

Of course. It was just like the detective to slip away without Richard realizing it and then treating it as if the android is the slow one. Richard is sure that they have had many races proving that is quite the opposite from the truth.

Richard brushed away the notification and started walking towards the address. It was a normal warehouse, one that may have been abandoned. There is no files of it being considered abandoned, but Richard could not find information on the current owner. It was unusual for him to not find information like that, but it can happen every once in a while.

It is then that Richard hears gunshots coming from inside the warehouse. He stops where he is standing for just a second before he hears someone yell in pain.

It is not hard to identify that yell as Gavin Reed’s voice.

Richard immediately starts running towards the warehouse, panic filled his body. Missions are popping up in his view, all focused around the man.

**[Find Gavin Reed]**

**[Save Gavin Reed]**

**[Arrest shooter]**

**[Take Gavin Reed to a hospital]**

Richard scanned the area, looking for the best route to the warehouse. The only route he could find was a door on the other side of the building.

Time was ticking. He could tell by the yell that Gavin was in pain, but not dead, so it is likely that the shooter is still there, teasing Gavin. Threatening him, yelling at him,  _ hurting  _ him.

All he could picture was Gavin laying on the floor, clutching whatever part of his body was shot, waiting for Richard to show up. Waiting for his partner, who was supposed to be there to save him, to protect him, to show up and do his job.

Richard finally located the door into the warehouse. He grabbed his handle and pushed his whole body against the door, but it would not open. Someone had locked the door, as if they were planning to separate the detective from his partner.

Without thinking, Richard started throwing his body against the door. He kicked the doorknob, punched where the lock would be, throwing his body against the hinges, but with no luck. It was as if the door had never been opened and could never be opened.

Warnings started flashing in Richard’s vision. Time ticking down until Gavin would most likely be dead, warnings against the wounds on his hands and shoulders, warnings against his systems overheating. He did not care, he just needed to get to the detective.

“Detective Reed!” he yelled through the door. “Detective Reed, answer me!”

Richard heard quiet laughing on the other side of the door, a laugh that did not belong to the detective. Richard continued banging against the door, kicking and pushing with the hope that the door would eventually give.

He heard shuffling, then a quiet mumble.

“N-Nines…” It was Gavin. He sounded weak, hurt, in pain. It was so quiet that Richard almost did not pick it up, even with his advanced hearing.

“Detective! Hang in there, I will help you!” Why was he promising something he didn’t know? The door was not budging no matter how much force Richard put in. This had never happened. He was the most advanced model, built for the US army to use in war. Why could he not get past a  _ fucking door _ when he was built to take down a shooter in less than ten seconds?

“Nines… help,” he heard Gavin groan. It was quiet, full of pain. Before he could respond, comfort him, break the door,  _ anything _ , he heard a gunshot.

“Detective Reed?” he yelled. “Gavin! Gavin, answer me!”

Silence.

“ _ Gavin!”  _ he cried. 

**[Mission Failed]**

\---

Richard shot up from where he sat, scanning the area. There were warnings that his system was overheating, a message telling him that he was taken out of stasis due to his thirium pump overworking itself, but he paid no mind to them.

He was in Gavin’s living room. Why was he there? What had happened.

It had all come back to him. He and the detective had been watching a movie together, having a date night after a long week of work. Richard had not gone into stasis for about five days and while he could go longer without resetting his system, he was starting to get what humans refer to as loopy. Gavin had insisted that he go into stasis until the movie is over, that he would wake Richard up when it was over.

Richard checked his internal clock.  _ 3:24 am.  _ The detective had not kept his promise.

**[Find Gavin Reed]**

The mission he remembers staring at in his vision flashed across the screen. Richard quickly stood up and made his way to the man’s bedroom, attempting to use logic in his moments of panic.

He quietly opened the door to Gavin’s bedroom, scanning the area. There were piles of clothes all over the floor, the hamper being filled with clean clothes that the detective has yet to fold. His famous leather jacket was thrown on the back of a chair and Richard found his gun lying on his bed. Gavin refused to have it anywhere but there when he was home, not wanting to leave it somewhere that an intruder could get to easily without waking him up. Richard had tried multiple times saying that as long as Richard was there it did not matter, but Gavin was firm.

He scanned for any life in the room. Gavin’s cats were laying in various places, all sleeping soundly in the early hours of the morning. They were never bothered by the android moving around. They had become accustomed to the fact that he does not sleep often, and will instead tidy up the detective’s house, go over cases, or watch shows that he knows Gavin would not watch with him.

He moved his eyes to the bed. Richard immediately relaxed when he found Gavin’s body shape under the blankets, sleeping soundly. His scan told him that all his vitals were fine, that the man was still alive. 

**[New mission: Protect Gavin Reed]**

It was a vague mission. Protect him from what? Richard had scanned the room many times to find no dangers, yet the mission would not go away. Richard had tried leaving the room but the mission flashed violently in the corner of his vision, a reminder. His programming would not let him focus on anything other than making sure that the detective stayed safe and alive.

Richard made his way over to where Gavin was laying. He and Gavin have slept in the same bed together, but Gavin had chosen to not wake up the android once the movie was over. There must be a reasoning against this and Richard wanted to respect that, but as for now, he felt better if he was with the detective.

Slowly, Richard sat down on the bed next to Gavin, watching him as he laid down for any signs of movement. He turned his body in a way that it could face the detectives back, where he would be able to watch for any sudden change in breathing patterns or if someone decided that they were going to break in and attack him.

That didn’t seem to be enough. Richard could not relax with just watching. He carefully placed his hand over Gavin’s side and wrapping it around so that his hand can rest in the center of his chest, right where his heart is.

Gavin took a deep breath at the motion. Luckily he did not wake, but grabbed Richard’s arm and gave it a squeeze before relaxing again. Richard let himself smile at the motion. It seemed that Gavin did not mind being held at night. He stored that information in his memory for later use before fully relaxing and waiting for the detective to wake up.

\---

Gavin let out a deep breath as he felt himself be pulled from sleep. He used to panic when he woke up without an alarm, but after so many years working at the DPD, he’s honestly stopped giving a shit. He was so used to waking up on his own, whether it was before or after his alarm, with not a care in the world. 

The only new thing about waking up this morning was the arm around his waist.

Gavin was startled when he felt a hand on his chest. He specifically remembers going to bed by himself yesterday, and any new person his cats did not recognize would have faced the wrath of their angry claws and screeches, as well as Gavin being woken up to that and probably shooting the fucker in the face.

Then he remembered Nines had stayed over. They were watching a movie together when he passed out. Gavin had told the android that he would wake him up when the movie ended, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it when the time came. He knew that Nines had been working himself into the ground just to get things done and that he needed as much rest as he needed. Plus, he was a little afraid that waking up an android built for the military could have some serious consequences.

This also wasn’t the first time that Gavin had let Nines sleep somewhere in his house without him. So that just posed the question—why was he sleeping in Gavin’s bed?

Gavin uses the little energy he has to roll over in bed, full expecting Nines to be in stasis. Maybe he woke up and realized he was still in the living room so he moved to the bed.

No, because the fucker was just staring at Gavin with unblinking eyes. A heart attack was  _ not  _ how he wanted to wake up that morning, but that’s what he got.

“Jesus, Nines!” Gavin hissed. “Are you trying to fucking kill me? Why are you staring at me like a creepy fucker?”

Gavin waited for a snarky response back. He expected some remark about how he sleeps in too late, or that he is just easy to scare, which would then prompt Gavin trying to kick him out of bed in anger.

Nines didn’t say anything. He just stared at the detective, LED turning a steady yellow. Gavin glanced at the light and back to his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Hey, Nines. You good?” Nines stayed silent, though he gave Gavin a nod. 

Gavin watched him with further concern. He can’t remember a time that Nines was this quiet, or a time where his LED was flashing yellow for so long. How long has it been flashing like that?

Gavin sat up in bed and watched as Nines’ eyes followed him, not once blinking or breaking contact. Gavin placed his hand on Nines’ shoulder and gently started rubbing his arm, hoping to bring some comfort to his boyfriend. 

Nines melts in the touch, part of whatever was worrying him disappearing. He was still tense and wouldn’t look away, but at least he was relaxing just a bit.

Suddenly there was a bang out in the living room, followed by hissing. Gavin let out a groan.

“Fucking cats,” he mumbled. He turned around to hop off the bed when the arm around his waist tightened and pulled him back.

Gavin let out a yelp as he fell back, back resting against Nines’ side, as the android was  _ still  _ laying down.

“Nines, what the fuck!” he snapped. He tried sitting up again, but Nines still wouldn’t let him up.

“You can’t go,” the android spoke. “You can’t.” 

Now Gavin was really confused. Nines has never been this worried about him unless he had just gotten shot, and even then he would be allowed to leave his bed. He also avoided using contractions as often as he could, once telling Gavin that he sounded ‘unsophisticated’ when he used them.

He watched as Nines’ LED flashed from yellow to red before realizing that whatever is going on is way more serious than what Nines was trying to let on.

“Hey, Richard,” he whispered. He only used Nines actual name when he knew there was an actual problem, wanting to show that he sees him, that he is alive. “What’s going on?”

“I…” he started, but trailed off. Gavin patiently waited for the android to collect his thoughts. “I had a vision where you died.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” The arm around his waist tightened as Nines’ LED started flashing faster. Gavin grabbed his arm in an attempt to comfort him and bring him back to reality. He wouldn’t be able to help his boyfriend if he decided to get lost in his own thoughts.

“How did I die?”

“It really is not going to help me if I recount the event, Gavin,” Nines snapped. 

“It’s not going to help you if you keep it bottled up, babe.” Nines stayed silent. He is constantly forcing Gavin to talk about his nightmares—assuming that is what Nines means by vision—so it is only logical that Gavin forces him to talk about his. “Please tell me. I don’t want you scaring yourself constantly because you think that I am going to die.”

“We were on a mission,” the android started, speaking slowly. Gavin said nothing when he took another long pause. “We had just arrived at the crime scene when you randomly disappeared like you always do. I did not think anything of it at the time, just assuming that you were somewhere waiting for me, attempting to show that you were the ‘better detective’.”

“I had received a text from you saying to ‘hurry up’, so I quickly made my way to the warehouse that we were called to. Before I reached the warehouse, I heard gunshots going off. I then quickly ran to find where they were coming from, to find if you had been hurt in anyway. I had assumed that they came from inside the warehouse so my first action was to find a way in.”

“The only way in was through a side door. The door would not open though.” Gavin watched as Nines’ LED started flashing red, though it stayed yellow most of the time. Gavin kept rubbing his arm in an attempt to keep him calm and to show that he could go on, that Gavin was here to comfort him.

“I—I could not get the door open. No matter where I hit it or how much I put behind trying to break it, I could never get the door open. And I just—” Nines let out a static noise in distress, something between a groan and a cry. Gavin quickly hushed him, running a hand through his hair. 

“Richard, it’s okay. You don’t have to continue. If it is too painful to keep talking about it then you should stop, babe.”

Nines shook his head in a response. Apparently he has decided that he is going to talk about this no matter what. He is never one to end a mission half way through.

“I could hear you calling out to me,” Nines whispered, pain deep in his voice. “I heard you say my name, calling me to help you. I called out to you, telling you to hang on, to wait for me to get in, but you couldn’t. The shooter, he—” 

Gavin pulled Nines up once he started crying, pushing the android’s face into his shoulder and hugging him close. Nines wrapped his arms around his waist and started crying harder. 

Gavin wanted to cry as well. He has never seen Nines cry before, and the fact that the first time he sees him cry is because of a nightmare he had where Gavin died? Some of it even seems logical, which is the worst thing. Apparently it is common for androids’ nightmares to have logic in them with only few illogical things happening. Connor has brought up the fact to Nines that when he has a nightmare, it takes days for him to convince himself that it won’t happen, or that it is a nightmare and not a memory. 

“It’s okay Ricky… Don’t worry, I’m not dead. It’s gonna take more than a bullet to take me out.”

“No it won’t!” Nines pushed back from Gavin and glared at the detective, tears still running down his face. “One bullet and you’re  _ dead _ , Gavin! Once your dead, you’re  _ gone _ !”

“I’ve been shot before,” Gavin calmly states. He grabs Nines face and wipes away the new wave a tears that are pouring down the android’s face. “I’ll be shot again. With you as my partner, none of those are going to be bad enough to kill me.”

“But I could not reach you,” Nines mumbled.

“What door is going to hold back the most advanced android that Cyberlife ever made?” Gavin asked. “Babe, you were built to fight five soldiers at  _ once _ ! There is no way that we would get to a warehouse that has a door you can’t get through.”

Nines looked away from Gavin, processing the information. It was weird for Gavin that he was in the position of trying to logic Nines out of a nightmare or anxiety attack. Usually it’s the other way around.

“I...suppose you are right.”

“Of course I’m right,” Gavin laughed. Nines shot the detective a glare, but it held no hatred. “Richard, Nines, love of my life, you wouldn’t let me get hurt. It is not physically  _ possible  _ for me to die when I’m around you.”

Nines moved his eyesight down to the bed underneath them, processing everything Gavin had said. Gavin grabbed the android’s hand and gave it a kiss.

“Come on,” he urged. “Let’s go cuddle on the couch and watch some movies that only have happy endings.”

“Having happy endings constantly is unrealistic,” Nines mumbled, but followed Gavin into the living room anyway.

“Well, watching movies where people die isn’t going to help you get over your nightmare, dumbass.” Nines rolled his eyes but he let out a smile anyway. 

Gavin watched Nines LED stop flashing aggressively, but instead a slow process between blue and yellow.

It was progress.

**Author's Note:**

> I have started writing so many things for D:BH but I have never completed any of them. I FINALLY completed this one and this may be the only one you guys ever get. So, yeah. Have fun with that.  
I also tried making the way Nines and Gavin talk different? How Nines wants to sound more "sophisticated" and Gavin is like "if anyone comments on how I talk I'll shoot them". So hopefully that came across correctly???  
Also you can rip the headcanon that Gavin uses the nickname 'babe' constantly from my cold, dead hands  
Come talk to me on Tumblr!: igottoomuchwriting


End file.
